


Close Encounters

by ladivvinatravestia



Series: Flash Fic [12]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Background Relationships, Established Relationship, F/F, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Roleplay, Star Trek References, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladivvinatravestia/pseuds/ladivvinatravestia
Summary: Sharon and Natasha's hookup is interrupted by an uninvited visitor.





	Close Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> For whumptober and spooktober prompts "muffled scream", "stripped", "sleepover".

Sharon sends Natasha a one-word text: _Sleepover?_

She follows it up with a series of fruit and vegetable emoji obviously meant to be suggestive, just to ensure her meaning is clear.

Natasha accepts the invite maybe a little embarrassingly fast, but having someone she both trusts and has fun with in the bedroom is still something of a novelty for her and she's not about to waste any opportunities. When she gets there, Sharon laughingly confesses that she got a post-Hallowe'en sale deal on "sexy alien" and "sexy space cadet" costumes and thinks they should role-play.

"Okay," says Natasha, "wrestle you for the alien."

Sharon grins and knocks her to the floor, and for a while it looks like they might not make it long enough to even put the costumes on. Then Sharon, flushed, concedes and sits up, adjusting her camisole. Natasha is already down to her bra. She decides that if they want to actually use the costumes, they'd better get dressed in different rooms, so Sharon takes her space cadet costume off to the bathroom, leaving Natasha with her alien costume in the living room.

She strips down and then opens the costume package. The costume seems to consist mainly of thigh-high neon green PVC stockings, a headband with antennae, and a series of green and purple straps. It's unaccountably disappointing and she realizes she'd been imagining something more like the outfits featured on the original Star Trek series. Oh well. It's just a bit of fun and if they like it enough, she can always put together her own alien costume. And then convince Sharon to wear one of those short-skirted Federation uniforms with the tall black boots? Yes.

She sits down and starts trying to put on the costume. She has succeeded in pulling on exactly one stocking when she hears a muffled scream from the bathroom. She's up on her feet immediately and she dashes off to the bathroom, gun in hand, pushing open the bathroom door.

Inside is Sharon, looking sheepish. Her "space cadet" costume seems to consist of iridescent white hot pants and a matching halter top with a deep v-neck and a fake NASA logo on it. Natasha looks around. There's no obvious threat, but she doesn't lower her gun yet. When she gives Sharon an inquiring look, Sharon gestures towards the sink. Natasha leans in so she can look, still leading with her gun.

Contrary to what Natasha's code name might suggest, she has no particular knowledge of, or affinity for, spiders. Nonetheless, the one sitting in Sharon's sink appears to be small and intent on minding its own business.

"Really?" Natasha asks Sharon.

"I was just startled," Sharon mutters, embarrassed.

Natasha puts down her gun, picks up the cardboard from the space cadet costume and coaxes the spider onto it. She saves lives and faces dangers every day, and so does Sharon, but somehow "saving" Sharon from the spider makes Natasha feel powerful and desirable. Some kind of left-over caveman instinct? Hmm. Maybe that's another role-play idea.

"My hero," says Sharon in an artificially high, breathy voice, when Natasha evicts the spider through the kitchen window. She flutters her eyelashes melodramatically. "How will I ever repay you for saving my life?"

If they've switched themes from space opera to bodice-ripper, Natasha's happy to play along. "Well, my dear," she says, dropping Sharon into a dramatic dip, "let me show you what you can do."

~~

Natasha and Sharon go down to the coffee shop next door in the morning, still dressed in their pyjamas. They've ordered and are waiting to get their drinks when Sam and Steve breeze in, laughing and elbowing each other.

"Uugghh," says Sharon, dropping her head to Natasha's shoulder. "How do they even do it?"

The guys join them to wait for their drinks. "Another sleepover?" teases Sam, as though Sharon and Natasha haven't been officially dating for several months now, and also as though that's not what he and Steve have just been up to.

"Yes, and before you ask," says Sharon, "no, we did not have any sexy pillow fights in our underwear."

Steve frowns. "Why would we assume you were?" he says. Sam chuckles.

"You two are disgusting morning people, you know that?" says Natasha.

"The morning is the best part of the day!" says Steve.

"Is it just me, or is his smile even more irritating before nine in the morning?" Sharon asks.

"Because you know that when you get James back, this whole 'getting up before dawn' thing isn't going to go over so well," says Natasha. As soon as the words are out, she realizes what she's given away. In all her life, Natasha has never before given out intel she didn't mean to. She has a momentary spike of adrenaline before realizing there are no people in the world safer for her to accidentally give something away to.

And then, thankfully, nobody's reactions are as dramatic as she might have expected. Sharon, she supposes, might have worked it out for herself. Sam merely raises his eyebrows, and Steve says,

"Somehow I feel like that might be the least of our worries."

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ladivvinatravestia), where my ask box is always open to prompts.


End file.
